valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Souris
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |procs = 3 |skill 3 = Special Tower Skill |skill 3 lv1 = The Tower of Wood Nymphs Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 100% UP / Pass 180% UP / Holy Token +100% |skill 3 lv10 = The Tower of Wood Nymphs Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 200% UP / Pass 460% UP / Holy Token +200% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-08-01 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Prank Planner |skill g lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 25% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g3 = Special Tower Skill |skill g3 lv1 = The Tower of Wood Nymphs Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 200% UP / Pass 460% UP / Holy Token +200% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-08-01 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Prank Planner |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Prank Planner |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 100% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |skill x3 = Special Tower Skill |skill x3 lv1 = The Tower of Wood Nymphs Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 200% UP / Pass 460% UP / Holy Token +200% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-08-01 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 88 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 7000 |gold x = 70000 |description = This beastgirl of the Mouse Clan is the mastermind behind her kid sister's pranks. |friendship = Topo actually pulls the pranks. I just plan them. |meet = You're our next target! Topo, get ready to execute my plan! |battle start = Time for a prank, Topo! |battle end = My plan bombed? |friendship max = My kid sister and I will get you next time, I guarantee it! |friendship event = My prank bombed? Then I gotta think of a better one! Tsk, Topo, you blew it. We're outta here! |rebirth = Topo is faster than me, and honestly, I'm a bit jealous. But as her big sister, I can't show her any weaknesses. So I just have to use my brain even more if I want to help. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}